


You Think You Want Me

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig listens in to Chibs' and Kozik's conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Follows Raising Your Voice.  
> Prompt: Writers' Choice - Listen at ot3_100

Tig rests against the door, listening in to Chibs and Kozik's conversation.

"I can't deal with him anymore." Kozik snaps.

"You know how Tig is." Chibs says, playing peacemaker as usual.

"Yeah, well, he needs to learn that this is a relationship, not just sex." Kozik growls.

"I agree, but again, this is Tig." Chibs murmurs.

"That's not an excuse. I'm so sick of his bullshit." Kozik snarls.

Tig bites his tongue, anger throbbing through his veins. He ignores the hurt that comes with it.

He knows he hurts them by pushing them away, but it's all he can do.


End file.
